Damned
by RebelByrdie
Summary: Tinker Bell is informed of Regina's arrival in Neverland by an unexpected and definitely untrustworthy source. What's an ex-fairy to do? FairyQueen


Title: Damned

Fandom: OUAT

Pairing: FairyQueen

Rating: T

Author's Note: This is not the Canon Tinker Bell. This character is what I lovingly call the Fan! Tink. She was a character built by many people, though I primarily blame swanqueengranger. This is first in a series of three FQ stories. It is followed by "Believe" and another yet to be titled story (coming soon).

Summary: Tinker Bell learns of Regina's arrival in Neverland from an unexpected source.

Damned

They came in the dead of night. Two or three, even four boys she could manage, but Pan had sent at least a dozen of his best fighters to track her down and bring her to him. Smug little bastard.

Tinker Bell walked between two of them and her fingers itched to pull her daggers. She did not, though, because sometimes you had to go with the flow and live to fight another day. Pan had sought her out for a reason and it was always better to know more than less when it came to Pan.

"Tinker Bell!" He sounded excited, his mirth was, of course, fake. The boy was a monster, manipulative and dark. He was in touch with the oldest and deepest powers of Neverland.

"Pan."

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him from the dark shadows of her hood. She was in the heart of his camp and escape was impossible. If she got out it would be becasue he decided to let her go.

"Take off your hood," He sat down in a simple wooden chair that served as his throne, "sit by the fire, enjoy yourself for a moment." She didn't move to do any of these things. Pan twitched a brow and one of the Lost Boys pulled back her hood with a rough jerk.

"Pretty as a picture."

She had not been dragged out of her hammock in the middle of the night to flirt with a perpetually pre-pubescent punk. "Out with it. What do you want?"

He smirked, "I want _you_ to do a little favor for _me_."

She rolled her eyes, "And I want a tankard of mead and a slab of fresh apple pie. I guess we can both keep wanting."

The grip on either of her arms grew tight and she knew there would be bruises but she didn't acknowledge the pain. She stood, still as a statue and waited. Pan was up to something.

"Oh Tinker Bell." He tutted her, "I know about everything and everyone on this island. Neverland tells me everything. It even tells me about the banished fairy's fantasies." He flicked his wrist lazily at the fire and an image started to form. Tinker Bell lost every ounce of breath in her body when an all-too-familiar face shimmered into existence in the flames. Long dark hair, soulful brown eyes that sparkled with laughter, a smile that had lit up her world.

Regina.

Tinker Bell's chest tightened and she ached to pull her daggers. How had Pan learned of her?

"Neverland's apparitions can be strange and beautiful creatures and you have been a lonely girl, haven't you?"

Fury rushed through her, setting her blood on fire. "Stop it!"

The Lost Boys laughed and the one holding her left arm shook her a little bit, "Oh you've upset her now!"

"Go to _Hell_, Boy."

She spat at Pan, and though she wanted to spit on his fire too, she did not. Not while Regina's image burned so beautifully within it.

He did not answer, Pan only flicked his fingers. Regina's face faded away only to be replaced by an image of the Dark Jungle. Hook, her old comrade, lead a small party through it. Their mouths moved but no sound came from the fire. A short haired woman with a bow and quiver, a cocky man with a sword. A blonde woman with a scowl. Tink's jaw dropped and for a moment she thought her heart stopped still in her chest.

The hair was shorter and curling from the jungle's heat and humidity. The clothing was different, less royal, more functional but no less beautiful. Her eyes were different too, Tink realized. They were full of anguish now, with no spark or excitement in them. She was older, sadder, and if the way she threw fireballs around was any indication, far more powerful then she had been before. She was also in Neverland. Tinker Bell simultaneously felt hope and dread coil in her belly. Regina was in Neverland and Pan knew exactly who she was.

"What do you want?" Tinker Bell dreaded his answer.

"I want her, of course."

Tink's head snapped up, her eyes meeting the dark and cold ones of the boy. Why? What could Pan want with Regina? Neverland was not as cut off as people thought. She knew that Regina had become a notoious and supposedly evil queen and that she had cast some great curse. Yet here she was, stomping through the most dangerous island in the world with people who probably considered themselves big damn heroes. Tink's jaw clenched. Neverland was where heroes came to die. Hook knew that just as well as she did, so why had he brought them, and more importantly why did Pan want them there?

"Why? What do you want with her?"

She could not let him know how desperate she was to protect Regina. She would play right into his hands.

He got out of his chair and walked around the fire, "Because I want her."

He was over three-hundred years old and still pretended to be a child. Tinker Bell wanted nothing more then to draw her dagger and fly at him. She couldn't, though.

"Because why."

"Because I do!" His voice cracked when he screamed and he kicked up a cloud of dust.

Tinker Bell shook her head, "I will not hurt her."

The snarl instantly fell away from Pan's forever young face. "I don't want you to hurt her." He cocked his head to the side, "Who said anything about hurting anyone?"

She swallowed a small sigh of relief.

"I want to reunite the two of you."

Tinker Bell was instantly wary again.

"What?"

He chuckled, "Go play with her. Talk to her. Smile at her. Show her your favorite waterfall. Tell her of your adventures. Bring a smile back to her face."

Every word sounded like heaven but as Pan was decidedly not an angel she could not allow herself to be swayed.

"You want me to distract her?"

Pan came closer now, within touching distance. "Now you get it!"

Oh how she wanted to punch him.

"And if I don't?"

Because Regina wasn't in Neverland for a vacation. Something important had happened. Something very bad and she was sure that Pan was at the root of it.

He grabbed her face and though she tried to jerk away he held fast to her chin. She could feel his slimy dark magic crackling just beneath his skin.

"You do not want to test me, Fairy. You won't survive."

It wasn't the first time she'd been threatened with death, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"You're scared of her, aren't you? Why is the Big Bad Pan afraid of one woman? I won't stop her, you know. I will do anything in my power to help her destroy you." She didn't expect him to hit her but his knee came up into her bare stomach with enough power to rob her of her breath.

"You will do exactly what I say or he will suffer for it."

Tinker Bell gasped for breath, "He who?"

Pan was in her face now, his nose only a fraction of an inch away from her own.

"Why Regina's son Henry, of course." he snapped his fingers and the image of a young boy with hazel eyes appeared in the fire. He looked confused, cold and miserable. His arms were wrapped around his waist as he paced off the small ramshackle wooden hut he'd been locked in. She immediately recognized that though he did not look like Regina, she was undoubtedly his mother. The boy's body language, the way he walked, his posture, even the way he scowled at the small barred window, were all incredibly familiar to her. This was the son Regina had longed for all those years ago.

Regina's words, whispered to her so long ago as they lay snuggled together in a small sunflower covered cottage in a town that had no name came back to her.

_"Children, Tink, that's my dream now. I think that's all I really need to be happy. A little cottage, someone that loves me" She snuggled closer and rested her head in the crook of Tink's neck, " and children to love and raise. A little boy named Henry Daniel, and a little girl named Bella Esperanza."_

_ Tink had smiled at that, "Bella, eh?" _

_Regina had blushed and turned to lay a small kiss on her cheek. "After you."_

_"And Esperanza?"_

_Regina smiled again, her brown eyes sparkled and Tink felt her heart thud against her ribs pleasently._

_"It means hope in my Father's native tongue. Because that's what you are to me, Tink. You're my hope."_

_If for no other reason, Tinker Bell would have loved Her Queen for that and that alone._

Tinker Bell trembled at the knowledge. Regina's son, her happiness, was in Neverland and that was why the woman had come. To save her Henry.

If she went and distracted them, delayed them, threw them off track Pan would have time to do whatever devious deeds he wanted to Henry. If she didn't go Pan would hurt Henry just to punish her and then continue to follow his plan.

She was damned either way.

If she went, though, a slender strand of hope formed in her heart, maybe she could help. Maybe she and Regina could join hands and fly just one more time. Maybe, just maybe, she could help Regina rescue her son and reclaim her happiness.

"I'll do it, but you have to promise me that you won't harm the boy."

Pan looked delighted and she knew that she had played right into his hands and danced to his tune. Little bastard.

"They're on the southern side of the Dark Jungle." He beamed and signaled his boys to let her lose. She shook out her arms and stepped away from her previous captors. "Oh and Tink, thank you."

A thank you had never, ever, sounded so wicked and wrong.

Author's Note 2.0: While it does not happen in this story or in the universe it exists in, I would like to note that Dino-hoodie, a phenomenal artist, brought Baby Bella to life in her artwork!


End file.
